Dragon Rider's: A New Age of Rider's
by Violet86
Summary: This story is going to be about a young women and her boyfriend finding a dragon egg and the Empire attack's their home town. The young women named Crystal is going to be a new Rider, her boyfriend is Seth a swords mans son. Crystal is a farm's Daughter.
1. Chapter 1: The begining

**

* * *

**

A bird sounds in the dawn morning in a near by field children play as their watchful mother's keep an eye on them; The young girl is picking flowers when the young boy she's playing with sneaks upon her and jumps out of the tall grass to roar at her. When she squeals in fright **"Seth stop it"** she cries out. As Seth laughs with a big grin on his face **"you should of seen the look on your face Crystal"** Seth cries out as he keeps laughing. Crystal didn't see anything funny about this and so with a smile on her face, she pushed him hard enough that Seth fell back wards. Crystal had not seen the mud and when he fell in it her smile grew at seeing Seth covered with it. He saw that crystal was grinning, they both started to laugh and as their laughter echo's through out the woods, the dream fades away.

Chapter 1

Crystal wakes to the morning light of dawn and as she gets up to clean the house, make the morning meal for her father and as she got done after dressing. Her father walked in the Kitchen; smiled at her **"Good morning Crystal"** he said **"good morning father"** said his daughter. After she set the table, and placed a plate in front of her father for him to eat, she left out the house with a bucket to head to the stables. Her young mare; bell nudged her shoulder ready for her feed **"are you hungry bell"** Crystal asked the horse with a smile. She started with first feeding bell and then other horse's in the stable, she worked hard at taking care of them all.

Her life was about taking good care of this horse's; she then came to brushing them and now she was about done with the last one when someone grabbed her from behind. Crystal stiffened at first then; as she realized who held her she relaxed "oh Seth" she said in a breath tone. Seth kissed her neck; then her cheek and then her lips **"I'm glad to see you Crystal"** said the sandy blond haired man with his hands around her waist. He like to sneak up on her when ever he got the chance to get away from his father. They kissed again; her blue eye's sparkled as he did, and his green eye's sparkled as well. They have knew each other since they were little; her heart was beating fast and she then pushed away from Seth **"I have to get back to work Seth, ****or my father will skin me"** she said with a mocking look of fear.

Seth could tell that she was just playing; he knew that her father wouldn't really skin her and so he decided to help** "I'll help get done with this then"** said the boy and walked over to get a brush. Crystal didn't protest about him helping her; she just continued where she left off with brushing the stallion she'd been doing.

where she left off with brushing the stallion she'd been combing. After they were both done Crystal and Seth decided to walk through the woods. Seth had said maybe they should bring a horse just in chase the needed one. So Crystal decided to bring Bell her beautiful young mare so if Seth shots something with his bow, they won't have to carry it. Once in the woods they explored for a while until the came upon a cave where Crystal felt some kind of pull that told her to go in the cave for something very important. Crystal looked at Seth with bright blue eye's and her long blond hair blowing in the wind. It was a confusing feeling she felt as to why it wanted her to go in the cave. But he said nothing and started towards the cave with her hand in his. It was a beautiful cave with rubes, even Emerald's were emboded in to the cave walls. The travel the cave's tunnles for hours until the cave across a chamber that looked like it had a lot of broken Dragon eggs in it. But Crystal kept following the feeling that something was still alive in this cave and it was begging to be able to live in the out side world; to see everything it could that was the terrible world she lived in. Finally she stopped; Crystal looked around the area of the cave she was in with Seth. A sparkling crystal blue eye's was shining with all it's beauty and her eye's just widened with shock that there was still a Dragon egg alive in this dark place. Crystal and Seth didn't want the evil king to get his hands on this beauty, so they took it. As soon as Crystal touched the egg, it glowed a beautiful bright blue. But just then the glowing stopped as the left the cave and traveled home to find something terrible. 


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the Empire

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

They came to a seen of there lovely home being attacked by the terrible Empire. They ran to their homes to see if their family's were still alive and to their despair they were dead, gone forever. Crystal was very silent after they found this out, they were them selfs where then attacked by left over troops from the Empire. Seth was fighting to keep Crystal safe and were able to get away for a while the travled with the young mare Bell. It has been about a week now since the attack, they had kept the egg. The were spending the night in a cave and soon after it was dark there were sounds that could be hear-ed after it had only be three hours since they fell asleep. Crystal was the one who woke up at the sounds, she looked around to see what was going on. But all she found was that the egg was rolling around and as she touched it, it looked like it was ready to hatch. She woke up Seth so he'd be with her because this was new, unknown to her. The bright blue eye's slowly hatched with a spike on the end of the young dragon's nose and she saw that it had beautiful blue eye's much like her own.

Author's note: I will finish this chapter later, or as soon as I can.


End file.
